Into the Crooked Story Line
by starspangledpumpkin
Summary: What if Charlie and Fleur became friends? Just some behind the scenes stuff that wasn't important to Harry's story.


**Quidditch League Finals**

**Wigtown Wanderers - Chaser 1**

**Prompt: Into the Crooked Place. (Themes: Past Friendships and learned magic)**

**Additional Prompts: Charlie Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Unused (in its second modal form of "not accustomed to")**

**Word Count: 1429 (Google Docs)**

**Disclaimer: I do not write accents, you can't prove this didn't happen, and I have never read **_**Into the Crooked Place**_**.**

~o0o~

"How soon do we have to leave?" Charlie asked.

"Well, we cannot leave until the dragons calm down," said Gina. "That Chinese Fireball is so upset, it'll take ages. I doubt even you could manage it."

"I just can't believe we had to use their real eggs," said Charlie angrily. "Or even real dragons! The magic is there, we could have used automatons! There are other ways to test a wizard's talents."

"It's too late now," said Felix. "If you want, you can go spend time with your family until the dragons calm down."

They'd be too busy celebrating Harry's triumph. No way would they listen to a lecture on animal cruelty. Charlie heaved a sigh and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He decided to pass by the Champions tent to see an old friend. Cedric Diggory was sitting on a cot while a Healer applied a green poultice to his face.

"Hey, Ced," said Charlie. "I haven't seen you in ages. Not since you were a tiny second year. Thought you'd at least come round the Burrow for Quidditch. Show everyone how it's done, eh?"

"I think that was done for me," he said. "I'm unused to adventure and even though I've been trying to build up my skills, I haven't been the best at anything since I was a third year."

"Wow, washed up at fourteen," Charlie teased. "Besides, aren't you still the horse show champion?"

"Seven red ribbons in show jumping weren't exactly going to help me get past a dragon."

"Well, if it matters to you, I appreciate you not hurting her or the eggs," said Charlie.

Cedric shrugged. "Even if we weren't old friends, I don't think I could have. They're still living creatures."

"Those are my thoughts exactly," said a new voice. "Surely there are better ways to test our skills. Personally, I would have drawn from mythology for the tasks."

The two boys looked over to the opposite cubicle. Fleur Delacour was examining the burn on her leg. Charlie grinned and crossed over the room to her. She raised her hands defensively until he took one and shook it vigorously.

"Miss Delacour," he said, earnestly, "I'm Charlie Weasley with the Romanian Dragon Reserve, may I say that the way you handled the creature was the best I have ever seen? Why, I bet even Newt Scamander himself couldn't charm a dragon like that. Please tell me your secret."

"Charlie, let go," Cedric laughed. "You're going to scramble her brains with all that shaking."

"Oops!" he let go. "Sorry."

Fleur shook out her hand and blinked as if she were surprised.

"You want to know how I charmed the dragon?" she asked.

"Of course!" He dug into his satchel and brought out his notebook. "I believe that wizards and dragons could form a bond which would open up to a mutual relationship rather than one of domination. Unfortunately, a lot of people I work with can't seem to see what I do. Maybe with your help, I can prove to my superiors that it's possible."

"I see…" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "This is not some ploy is it?"

"Ploy for what?"

"It's fine, Fleur," said Cedric. "Charlie isn't like that. I can vouch for him."

"You know each other?"

"We go way back," he said. "My mum and her mum were the champion duelists of Beauxbatons and then all of Europe. We spent summers together as kids."

"Well… if Cedric says you are fine," said Fleur. "I used veela magic on the dragon."

Charlie wilted. "Oh…"

The corner of her mouth twitched.

"Veela magic can be taught," she said. "It is not like metamorphmagus magic. As long as a veela teaches you, it is possible to learn. Actually, my Seventh Year thesis is on how the use of veela magic should be used in the care of magical creatures. Unfortunately, there are prejudices against veelas as well as the misconceptions that our magic is strictly for seducing men when that is simply not true. I don't like having men think I'm easy simply because of my heritage."

"That sounds rough," said Charlie. "Well, listen, I'd like to learn more about your thesis and maybe even collaborate on training projects. Maybe we could write a book. _How to Train Your Dragon_."

"That's already a book title, Charlie."

"What?! Somebody already trained a dragon?!"

Cedric laughed. "It's fiction. You guys can workshop a title later."

"Well, it seems I have finally found a partner," said Fleur. "Come with me, my work is in my quarters in the carriage."

After that meeting, Charlie and Fleur corresponded over letter with their findings. She worked with him the best she could on the basics of veela magic and promised that after graduation, they could start meeting and working on actual training in veela magic. He liked having a friend in Fleur. In person she seemed a little full of herself, but that turned out to be a guard. Through their letters, he found her to be very passionate about her work and overall a tenacious person.

When the Third Task rolled around, Fleur had gotten injured and Charlie made a point to visit her in the hospital. After all, she had lost someone who was close to her. Neither could quite believe that Cedric was really gone.

"That maze was unfair," she said. "I don't think even Coralie Badeaux would have walked out unscathed."

"Who?"

"She is famous french adventurer. More accomplished than your Dumbledore."

"Never heard of her."

"Why do you think? I have seen your history professor."

Charlie shrugged half-heartedly. "Fair. Listen, are you planning on staying in England for a while? I'm transferring back here to be close to my family and if I'm stuck in research, I'd like a friend."

"Does your department hire veela?"

"Er… no. Gringotts is the only place that does."

"Then I will get a part-time job there so I have a visa and we can continue our research."

Charlie perked up. "Really? You mean it?"

"Cedric would have encouraged me," she said, choking up slightly. "He did not get the chance to do something big, so we'll have to do it in his honor."

Charlie gave her a hug as tight as he dared.

"Charlie, there you are." Bill entered the room. "Dumbledore said you'd be here. Come on we've got… er… a mission. Of sorts…" He cleared his throat. "Miss Delacour, how are you feeling?"

Fleur stammered and went slightly pink in the cheeks before looking down at her hands.

"I'll write you," Charlie promised. "Let me know when you find a place so my friends and I can throw a house-warming party for you."

"Mmhm."

"So… finally get a girlfriend?" Bill asked.

"What? No. You know I don't want that. If Mum's pressure gets to me, you know I'd ask my friend, Lizard. She's like me. We'd only do it to get people to leave us alone."

"Just thought I'd ask."

Charlie studied his brother for a long moment. "Why? Do you want to ask her out?"

"Er… that's beside the point. Besides, she just graduated. Isn't that a little weird?"

"It's not like you actively seek out to date people younger than you," Charlie scoffed. "Besides, she likes you, too, and it's just dating. No one is asking either of you to make big commitments or even take big steps. You could just do brunches and get to know each other."

"I dunno. She seems to be going through a lot right now. Maybe I should wait a couple years. Let her gain some life experience."

Was he daft?

"You think a girl as amazing as her is going to be single in a few years?" he asked incredulously. "Bill, you don't have the best luck with girls, so you might be a little unused to it when one likes you for you."

"I think I was just insulted."

"I'm not done! Back there is a smart, dedicated, compassionate person who is going to help me with my life-long dream of having a dragon familiar. She'll totally support your endeavors of grave-robbing if she listens to my ramblings."

"Hey! I don't grave-rob!"

"If you don't ask her out this summer, I will disown you!"

"Alright, Jesus, Charlie! I'll ask her out after she recovers, you happy?"

"Indubitably."

Bill grumbled under his breath, but Charlie could see a little bit of a grin. Fleur was a good friend. He wanted to see her happy and he knew Bill would see the same person he did.


End file.
